


hotter than hell

by blue_slate



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, an au in which sabina's a useless bisexual photographer, and jane is the lesbian model with no time for men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_slate/pseuds/blue_slate
Summary: sabina enjoys being a photographer. the pay, the friendships she makes, the celebratory mac and cheese she always gets post-shoot, but today has an extra special surprise for her in store by the name of jane kano.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song 'hotter than hell' by dua lipa (or dula peep). many thanks to my friend Asstrid for beta-ing this!

On any other day, Sabina would only be a little late. Normal for Sabina, considering they are in New York, but traffic was even more hellish than usual today, and now she’s extra late. Her phone’s already blowing up with texts from her manager, Elena, about how angry their boss will be if they don’t get this shoot done today. 

What’s the big fuss? Sabina has no clue who she’s even working with today. She’s got ideas on who it might be, for sure, but Sabina’s gut instincts. Sabina works for Townsend Angels, or more widely known as Angel, a magazine that takes photos of women from all around the world. In all honesty, Sabina doesn’t even know how she managed to land the job as one of their leading photographers, but she’s thankful for it. 

Sabina strides into the building, pulling her baseball hat off and running a hand through her hair before putting it back on backwards. The building chosen for their location today is a modern house, a far cry from their usual shoots, and that means far more money is being put into this shoot. It seems that the company finally approved her concept idea, which she’s happy about. 

But it’s interesting. More money equates to either a more famous model, or more photos. Both of which require more time, and Sabina now has the itching feeling that she’ll be working late tonight to get this shoot done. 

“There you are! God, where have you been? You’re more late than usual! And we don’t have much time here, we only have until four PM to get all the photos in,” Elena says, coming to Sabina’s side. Sabina raises her hand, putting it on Elena’s arm and squeezing, which is enough for Elena to shut up. 

“Chill. We’ll get it done. We always do, Lena,” Sabina says, adjusting her camera bag on her shoulder and moving down the hallway, past lighting structures. She ducks underneath one to get to the living room, and she casts a glance over her shoulder. “Who even is the model? I forgot to look at the files.” 

“And by forgot, you mean you didn’t bother to look at them at all,” Elena corrects. She sighs, then waves her hand dismissively, watching Sabina produce her camera from her bag. “Doesn’t matter. She’ll be out in a few minutes, regardless. Here’s a list of what Bosley wanted from the shoot today. Get it done, and I’ll take you out for victory mac and cheese.” 

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Sabina says, snatching the paper out of Elena’s hand. The manager then scuttles off, no doubt to answer some more calls. Her phone’s always ringing, these days. 

Sabina scans the paper, scratching at her hairline. Okay, pool photos, not strange. Couch photos in casual wear. Again, not out of the ordinary. As she reads down the list, a multitude of positions come to mind, and it’s a quick mental process of putting it in order. Pool ones last— need the model to stay dry for most of the shoot. 

“Are you the photographer?” 

“Yeah, that’s me, nice to—” Sabina’s voice disappears entirely as her eyes have to move upward to meet the eyes of someone very, very beautiful. A quiet ‘holy shit’ slips out of Sabina’s mouth entirely by accident, because Sabina’s looking at a goddess. “Oh.” 

Elena appears again in the corner, conversing with one of the lighting experts. 

“Oh, uh, yes, would you excuse me for a second? Thank you,” Sabina says sweetly, then walks quickly past the model and to Elena. Sabina shoos away the lighting expert, then hisses to Elena, “That’s Jane Kano! What the fuck?!” 

“Is that a problem?” 

Sabina goes deadpan. “No, it’s not a problem.” She then groans, dropping the stoic act. “Yes! It’s a problem! Look at her! She’s gorgeous, and I’m a useless bisexual who can’t do shit around pretty women!” 

Elena rolls her eyes. “C’mon, Bina. You’ve worked with the Hadids before. And Chris Hemsworth before you worked for Angel. And Taylor Swift.” 

“Yeah, but they’re all straight! Jane is not!” Sabina replies. She spares a glance over to the model, sighing quietly. There are makeup artists around Jane, putting on those last few touches of makeup and doing her hair before it’s all perfect. Elena snaps her fingers, and Sabina looks back to Elena. “You see my dilemma now?” 

“Oh, a dilemma? You’re using big girl words!” Elena says, smiling. 

“You’re using big girl words!” Sabina mocks Elena, then claps her hands together. “Why didn’t you tell me we’d be working with Jane Fucking Kano!” 

“Bosley didn’t tell you? We’ve been planning this for months. Kano’s high demand—” 

“For good reason, I know. But how am I supposed to do this?” Sabina whispers, putting her hand to her chest. 

“Sabina, c’mon. You’ve got this. It’s just a photoshoot. One day, and you’re done. Besides, it’s a big payday, and you’ve got mac and cheese waiting for you when you’re done, okay hun?” 

Sabina takes a long breath, then nods. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Good. I have to go, I’ll see you when the shoot is done,” Elena says, leaning forward to give Sabina a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Sabina looks over her shoulder to Jane, who’s now lounging casually on the couch, arms spread elegantly across the back, and Sabina just blinks. The sun is hitting Jane’s skin just right, and Sabina remembers why she’s a photographer again. 

Sabina picks up her camera, takes a resolving breath, and gets to work. Sabina has almost always been a hands off type of photographer, giving the models a few ideas, but then letting them take the rest of it into their hands. The worst Sabina could ever do is force the model to do something they’re uncomfortable with. She’s garnered a reputation as Angel Magazine’s best photographer, and it’s not without dedication and work.

“Hi. Let’s get to work!” Sabina says, with the best smile she can put on. Jane nods, adjusting the sleeves of her flannel. 

But it’s becoming a bit of a hard time when Sabina has to stare at the prettiest woman she’s ever met. And as always, Sabina cracks jokes, causing Jane to laugh, and it results in some beautiful pictures that Sabina doesn’t even  _ want _ to edit— they’re already perfect. Sabina pulls her camera away to glance at the pictures, and for just a moment she allows herself to admire those pictures of Jane, the way her body is lain out on the couch. 

“Are they good?” Jane asks, and Sabina really suddenly wishes that more people were here, that they weren’t all outside setting up for the next portion of the shoot. Sabina nods a few times too much. 

“Yeah, they’re absolutely gorgeous, you’re amazing at this,” Sabina replies, looking up. Jane’s leaning forward now, the soft flannel she’s wearing sliding down her shoulders. The casual photos had turned more into a casual lingerie shoot— Jane’s wearing nothing but a lace set that Sabina would kill to look half as beautiful in the way Jane does. 

Jane stands up. “Well, I wouldn’t be in this line of work if I weren’t.” 

Sabina swallows. Most of the time she’s happy to be a bisexual woman. Now is not one of those times, because now Jane’s hovering over her, a solid six inches over Sabina, hair falling gently and touching Sabina’s shoulder. Sabina angles the screen of her camera so Jane can see. 

“Those are amazing. You’re one of the best I’ve seen in a long time. Sabina, right?” 

“Yeah. Sabina Wilson,” Sabina replies, letting her camera hang around her neck. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m going to go get changed,” Jane says, and then Jane’s finger is touching Sabina’s chin. It’s obvious Sabina’s still not used to the height difference, because Jane’s tipping Sabina’s chin ever so slightly upward. Jane winks, before walking away, the flannel barely long enough to cover her backside, and it takes every morsel of willpower in Sabina to  _ not _ stare. 

“Holy shit,” Sabina whispers to herself, then tries desperately not think about Jane changing. 

Yeah. Okay. Sabina’s really glad she likes girls now, or else she wouldn’t have known that was flirting. Was Jane flirting? Sabina sure hopes she was. 

She moves outside to the pool, taking the sun as an excuse as to why her pale skin looks a bit more flushed than normal. Sabina talks with some of the lighting workers to coordinate the best places for the panels to go, directing them with ease. It serves as a nice distraction from thinking about the model currently changing inside the house. 

“No! A little more up! There! Perfect, nice job, you got it eventually, Randy,” Sabina says, clapping her hands together and pointing to Randy, who merely flips her off. Sabina laughs, putting her hands on her hips. She turns around, and her jaw drops. 

Okay, if Sabina thought Jane in lingerie was unfair, then this is just plain fucking rude. Jane walks toward her, ever so casually, in a white one piece that shows off more skin than Sabina could’ve imagined, and her makeup looks even better than it did before. Though, Sabina highly doubts she’s wearing much at all. Jane looks absolutely gorgeous. 

“So, boss, what’s the deal?” Jane asks, hand on her hip as she cocks it to the side. Sabina hums, muttering something unintelligible, before pointing to the pool. Jane laughs. “Good. I was hoping to take a dip.” 

Then Jane’s diving in the pool, and Sabina thinks her life is entirely unfair again. 

Jane resurfaces with a smile on her face. The gap between her teeth all too attractive in Sabina’s eyes, so the best thing she can do is grab her camera and take photos of it. Either to savor the moment, or to do her job, she doesn’t know which. 

God, Jane’s gorgeous. Sabina endures taking photos of Jane slicking her hair back, posing on the edge of the pool (where little bullets of water slide down her abs, and now Sabina’s drooling), and giving Sa— the  _ camera _ — a devious look. Jane knows what she’s doing, and Sabina  _ loves _ it, despite the feeling that she’s being tortured. 

Or maybe that’s just Jane naturally, and Sabina’s clinging onto hope that isn’t even there. Perhaps Sabina’s just imagining the whole flirting thing, which is definitely an option, but still… Sabina can’t help but hope. The thought occurs to her as Jane towels off nearby, and Sabina’s sitting at the edge of the house rented out for the shoot, scrolling through the plethora of photos taken today. Most of the set is broken down, and people are leaving, satisfied with a day full of work. 

“How are they looking, Sabina?” Jane asks, running her towel through her hair. 

“I’m going to have trouble choosing which ones to submit. They’re all just… beautiful,” Sabina remarks, feeling Jane’s presence near her again. It’s somewhere in between anxiety and attraction. The lines are very muddled. 

“I could help you choose.” 

“Uh—” Sabina looks to the doorway of the house, where she sees Elena giving her a strong thumbs up, then back to Jane. Sabina smiles. “Sure.” 

“Good,” Jane drawls out, arm slipping around Sabina’s shoulder as she leans in closer. “Can I take you to get some mac and cheese, Sabina? I heard it’s what you do after a successful photoshoot.” 

_ Elena. _ Sabina shoots a look to her manager, and Elena’s snickering. Regardless, Sabina grins as she looks up to Jane. 

“The place on 4th with the extra gooey mac and cheese?” 

“I’ll even get the cinnamon rolls, because you’re that sweet, aren’t you?” Jane purrs, then leans down to place the chastest of kisses on Sabina’s cheek, but it burns even as Jane pulls away. The model walks away, sparing a glance over her shoulder to Sabina, one that promises boatloads of mac and cheese, and Sabina catches herself staring again. 

And for the first time all day, Sabina doesn’t pull her eyes away. 


End file.
